


Unplanned Sleepovers

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Creek Week 2019, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Whenever Tweek needed help or support, Craig would come to his aid even if it's in the middle of the night.





	Unplanned Sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> Creek Week Day 1: Roommates
> 
> Technically this could count, right? I made it connected to the prompt in a loose way because I didn't have any ideas that'll be fast enough to make. Haha
> 
> Been a while since I made a Creek fic so hope this is okay at least.

Craig wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing. He slowly grabs it from the side-table drawer next to his bed and squints his eyes as he looks at the screen: 3:25am it says and below it is a text from Tweek. Craig stretches his arms, yawns and rubbing his sleepy eyelids before clicking on his screen to read the text. As he read his boyfriend’s latest message, the tall boy gets up and grabs his jacket hung on the chair in his room. This wasn’t the first time Tweek sends him a text in the middle of the night or early in the morning and due to how often it has happened, he was slowly getting used to it.

**[I’ll be right there, honey.]** he texts the blond back.

He quickly but quietly got down the stairs and out of the house. Grabbing his bike, he didn’t waste any moment and went straight to the Tweak residence.

* * *

Tweek’s room is bright with the lights on – probably one of the few that are at this time of night… or is it day? Tweek doesn’t know or care as he has been in a panic. He had been feeling like someone or something was staring at him the entire day yesterday and was only able to hold on due to his boyfriend’s support. That night however, with Craig at his own home, nightmares began to plague the boy’s mind and make things worse. He doesn’t remember exactly what he saw in his dream but he knew it was good as he woke up in cold sweat and shaking. At 12 he’s too old to ask for his parents help although it’s not as if they would do anything to help him anyways so he did the only thing he could – text Craig and hope he gets there safely.

Tweek sighed in relief as he received a message back from the taller boy and now all he had to do was wait. Soon, he hears footsteps coming towards his door and then a knock. “Tweek, it’s me.”

The blond immediately gets off his bed and opens the door to let Craig in and not forgetting to lock afterwards.

“You okay, honey? What happened?”

Tweek didn’t miss a beat and quickly gave Craig all of the details – from what he felt yesterday to what happened in his nightmare “And then _gah!_ Something flew past the window! Did you see that?!” Tweek pointed towards the window.

\--

Craig quickly turned to look at where Tweek was pointing. He ran towards the window and opened it to check outside. The breeze was cold that morning – colder than usual – and all of the other houses still have their lights out. Looking below, it seems the streets are empty as well. “Calm down, there’s nothing outside. At least, I don’t see anybody.”

“_Butwhatifhe’sjusthiding_?” Tweek starts to grab at his hair which was stopped by Craig who took both of the blond’s hands in his. “What if that person is just outside, Craig? What if they’re waiting for me to sleep and then…_ gah!_”

“That won’t happen. I’m here now remember?” Craig calmly tells him “It’ll be 2-against-1 if he ever comes in this room… whatever it is.”

“But Craig-”

He removes his hand from his boyfriend’s and held his cheeks instead making the latter look at him directly “It’ll be okay. You trust me, right?”

“I-“ Tweek places both his hands on top of Craig’s which are still holding onto his face “Yeah. I do.”

“Then believe me when I say that whoever or whatever that thing is that’s bother you…” Craig lets go of Tweek and grabs something from the ground. When he looks back up at Tweek with determination on his face, he’s holding a baseball bat “We can take care of him. He’d be no match for us!”

Tweek had stopped shaking and the panic in his face is replaced by an equally determined smile “Yeah!”

With that, the two climbed onto Tweek’s bed with Craig still holding onto the bat “I’ll keep watch, you go to sleep.”

“Are you sure? What if something comes while I’m _-ngh-_ sleeping? And when I wake up you’re gone or hurt or-“

“It’ll be fine. I’m pretty strong and besides, I know you’d wake up to save me in time if that happens.”

“Gah! W-what if I couldn’t? Too much pressure!”

“Hey… hey!” Craig pulls Tweek close to him and gives the latter an embrace “I know you can do it. You’ve never let me down yet so believe in yourself more.”

“I’m just worried… I mean I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I’m the one who invited you here after all. You’re always helping me out-“

“Because I love you.”

Tweek elbows him playfully “That’s so cheesy. And I know that but it’s not fair you’re always doing this for me. I call you so early in the morning or really late or I suddenly pop up to your house for things like this. And I always might put you in danger… why do you keep agreeing to these anyways? Don’t you think it’s too much even if we are dating? Won’t you get tired of this? You might hate me someday and find someone who isn’t this troublesome.”

“Do you want that to happen?”

“No! But I don’t know who else I could count on.”

“Then always count on me.” Craig pulls Tweek closer “Not gonna lie, it can be troublesome and I’ve lost tons of sleep cause of you.” He felt Tweek tense beside him “But I’m okay with that cause I want to help you. I’ve had girlfriends before you but it was never serious and I didn’t really know how to be a good boyfriend so this is the only way I know how right now.”

“You’re really okay with this?”

“Absolutely.”

“Okay. I’ll go to sleep now.” Tweek gets out of Craig’s hold and lays down on the bed beside him “But if anything happens, wake me up, okay? Promise me!”

“Yes. I promise I’ll wake you if anything happens.” Craig patted the other boy’s hair “Now go to sleep.”

“Alright. Good night, Craig.”

“Good night, babe.”

When he was sure Tweek was asleep, Craig takes his phone out and opened his social media accounts planning to pass the time and just catch up on sleep later when he gets home afterwards. As he looked through their friends’ latest posts, he hears a noise coming from below the bed. He thought he was imagining it at first until it got a little louder like a bunch of small tapping sounds.

Holding onto the edge of the bed for support, Craig bends down to look at the floor below and to his surprise a bunch of tiny bearded men in red pointy hats came out one-by-one. ‘Underpants… gnomes’ he mutters under his breath. He’s heard about them from Tweek many, many times but hadn’t actually seen them in person until now.

Their voices are tiny and were whispering so it was hard to hear what they were talking about but he did catch some words that he wasn’t at all surprised to hear: they want to steal Tweek’s underwear. Again.

Craig realized that the gnomes haven’t seemed to realize he was watching them. He looked around for a weapon as the bat from earlier would let some of them escape as he’s trying to hit the others and he had to quickly find something he could use on multiples of them before they get to Tweek’s closet. He then remembered something Tweek is hiding on the drawer by his table but he needed to distract the gnomes first. He slowly shook Tweek and placed a hand over the latter’s mouth when he woke. He placed a finger on his mouth to signal the blond to keep quiet and then whispers ‘underpants gnomes’ at the boy’s ear.

Tweek quickly got up and out of the bed and yelled at the intruders “_Gah!_ You guys again! What are doing in my room!”

“The child is up!” one of the gnomes pointed out and the rest quickly runs towards the closet not thinking about being stealthy anymore. They’ve run into several obstacles as there are many items littering Tweeks’ floor. As they got close to the closet door, something jumped up in front of them.

“Don’t step any closer.” Craig warned them as he held bug sprays on both hands.

The gnomes are clearly surprised by his presence. They turned around and Tweek was on the other side waiting for them. When they thought of going under the bed, Craig dived down on the floor “No you don’t!” and sprays them with the insecticide hurting the gnomes’ faces. Tweek catches the panicking blinded gnomes one by one and threw them inside a large pillowcase. When the two were sure there were none of the little intruders left, the tied the pillowcase filled with gnomes trying to get out.

“W-what do we do with them now?” Tweek asked Craig raising the pillowcase away from him without dropping it.

Craig shrugged “I don’t know. Can we have them incinerated? I mean they might come back if we just left them alone.”

The gnomes inside the case started running around and trying to escape after hearing Craig’s words making Tweek drop it. Craig catches the pillowcase from above and tightens the loop.

“No man! We can’t do that… they might die and haunt us here. I don’t want gnome ghost haunting me!”

“Hmm…” Craig thought and thought about it but the lack of sleep and exhaustion catching up to him is making it harder “We should just do this tomorrow. Where can we keep these things where they can’t escape?”

Tweek looked around and walks over to his toy chest and empties it “Here. It has a lock.”

Craig sighed as he watched his boyfriend empty the chest as more toys now litter the already messy room. As he placed the moving pillowcase inside the chest he makes a mental note to help Tweek clean up the next day. This mess is gonna cause an accident. Tweek locks the chest up and the two could hear thumping from inside as the gnomes are still trying to escape.

“Come on, babe. Let’s go to bed.”

The two woke up late the next day but fortunately, the gnomes were unable to get out and tired themselves out trying to open the case. The two boys decided to hand the gnomes over to the only people they knew would make the gnomes miserable if they were dragged into whatever adventure they’re having: Stan’s gang.

The late night calls and text didn’t end there but they did lessen over the years. Still whenever wither of them feels like it, they still go over to the other’s house so they could spend the night together where they would never feel lonely or alone. Sometimes they wished those nights would never end.

* * *

“Gah!” the blond young man finds himself sitting up on his bed because of a nightmare he could barely remember. He doesn’t know what he saw in his latest dream but not knowing is just as bad as actually remembering as how would he know what he was up against if he couldn’t even recall it? He felt a shiver on his body from the cold and looked to his left to see the window open and outside is still dark telling him it is still the middle of the night. It made him question whether he closed the window earlier or not and if he had, who could’ve opened it. This sends him another shudder but this time out of fear.

Just then he felt himself getting pulled to his side into the warmth of a hug. He didn’t need to feel scared or panic as he knew quite well whose the one holding him into a comfortable embrace.

“You alright, honey? Is it another nightmare?” his husband asked.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, did I wake you Craig?”

“It’s fine. You need anything?”

“I just need the window closed. It’s too chilly and I’m kinda freaking out something might come in if we let it open.”

Craig gently let go of him and got out of bed “On it!” he says as he went and closed the window “Anything else?”

Tweek shook his head “We should get back to sleep. We have work tomorrow.” With that the two once again slept side-by-side on their shared bed knowing that whatever happens, they’ll always be there to support one another and this time, without the distance of separate houses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
